1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to building structures in general, and more particularly, to a building structure of rectangular configuration in which structural panels in modular form are interconnected to form the sidewalls, end walls and roof of the building structure.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Building structures formed of prefabricated panels, manufactured remote from the site of erection of the building are now common to the building industry. However, the assembly of prefabricated panels or other modular units such as sidewalls, roof trusses, columns and the like on the site, is achieved at least partially by conventional building techniques and the assembly of such modular units is difficult in terms of those portions of the building which are completed by conventional building techniques.